Twice At Once
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika seorang koki, Park Chanyeol, mendapati majikannya yang telah menikah memeluknya dan memanggil namanya manja dengan rambut merah menyala di pagi harinya dan... dari masa depan? - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun -FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt C.3 :** **Yovie & Nuno **

**Dia untuku, bukan untukmu. Dia milikku bukan milikmu. Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu. Biarkan aku mendekatinya. Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya. Karena dia berikan aku pertanda juga janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Twice At Once"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Fantasy, Time travel, Au**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Married!Baekhyun Single!Chanyeol | pertukaran waktu |**

 **Note : Setiap tanda . oOo . adalah perpindahan waktu**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Lelaki bermata sipit itu menatap pemandangan kamarnya yang entah kenapa pagi itu terasa asing – bibir merah mudanya perlahan menipis layaknya garis dengan pikiran menerawang melihat sisi tempat tidur yang kosong di sebelahnya. Ayolah, apakah _hangover_ -nya begitu keras sehingga ia tiba-tiba lupa ingatan dengan hal yang selalu ia ingat tadi malam? Apakah ia terlalu banyak minum _wine_ dan bercinta sampai dini hari hingga lupa dengan cerita bagaimana ia bisa terlelap? Lagipula tatanan kamarnya tidak berubah, hanya sisi bagian kirinya saja yang kosong; dan ia hafal betul bahwasanya pasangan hidupnya tidak akan pernah beranjak dari tempat tidur dua jam setelah ia bahkan sudah selesai dengan bersih-bersih pagi.

Asing.

Aneh pula.

Ia tidak suka itu.

Si mungil yang sekarang sudah mengerucutkan bibir pertanda sebal mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di lantai kamar yang beralaskan permadani bulu tebal; ia sedikit tersenyum mengingat itu adalah oleh-oleh yang ia dan suaminya bawa setelah bulan madu di Jepang. Mereka berkata permadani itu berasa dari Korea Selatan dan merupakan barang antik. Aish, memikirkan itu ia jadi ingat kembali dengan sosok tinggi bertelinga lebar dan senyum _kelewat_ ramah bernama depan Park tersebut.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol!" Panggilnya agak keras namun dengan nada manja di belakangnya. Oh, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang 'istri' sah dari suaminya, dan ia sangat mencintai suaminya dan... well, walau ia sering marah dan membentak tidak jelas ia tetap bermanja-manja di akhir cerita.

Tenang.

Suara binatang kecil di dinding yang mencoba menghindari lidah para predator memenuhi gendang telinga lelaki berwajah manis tersebut.

"Chanyeol- _ah_!" Ia mencoba sekali lagi. "Chanyeol?" Kali ini ada kilatan kebingungan dan ketidaksukaan di nada bicaranya; demi Tuhan! Bahkan Oh Sehun, asisten _copy writer_ yang sangat cuek dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya kecuali seorang make up artist dari Cina bermarga Lu, mengerti betul dengan watak seorang Baekhyun. Ya, nama lelaki cantik itu adalah Baekhyun – Byun Baekhyun sebelum menikah. Seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak suka dengan ketidakjelasan, keragu-raguan, dan ketidakpastian. Sekarang lihatlah, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol-nya di sebelahnya ketika bangung. Itu adalah bencana. Ia ingin bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh sang suami.

Sebal.

Baekhyun sebal.

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU—"

Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa kelanjutan dari kalimat yang bernada ancaman itu ketika mata kecil itu menatap hal asing lain baginya kala itu; kaki putih mulus, pinggang ramping, dan rambut panjang dari seorang perempuan cantik yang terbalut gaun malam berwarna biru gelap masuk. _What the hell_ , siapa dia? Baekhyun akui dia cantik tapi jika perempuan itu mencoba menggoda Chanyeol (yang tentunya akan sangat konyol, btw – Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan _gay_ terkenal di kota mereka) maka wajah mungil dengan mata besar nan indah itu tidak akan mengetahui hari besok. Baekhyun baru saja hendak menggertak si perempuan sebelum otaknya menjadi bungkam begitu si perempuan dengan semena-mena mendaratkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Pagi, _yeobo._ "

Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu.

 **oOo**

"Chanyeol _hyung_! Chanyeol _hyung_! Chanyeollie _hyung_ ~~~"

Sedikit memberhentikan kegiatan mengaduk adonan hidangan pendamping pancake daun bawang yang akan dihidangkan untuk makan siang, lelaki dengan baju serba putih dan celemek berwana hitam legam itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Anak itu, pikirnya tidak habis pikir dengan suara heboh dari Kim Jongdae yang begitu semangat memanggilnya seolah-olah mereka terpisah beberapa kilometer aja. Begitu berbeda dengan sepupunya yang begitu tenang, penuh wibawa dan—

"CHANYEOLLIE HYUNNGGG!"

"Ada apa, Jongdae?"

"Baekhyun _hyung_ pingsan! Nari _noona_ sangat kaget dan dia butuh seseorang untuk membawa Baekhyun _hyung_ ke rumah sakit dan—"

"Pelan-pelan, Jongdae..." pinta Chanyeol, meski kentara sekali ia khawatir mendengar berita dari majikannya tiba-tiba jauh pingsan. Ya, ia bekerja di rumah keluarga Byun – ia adalah seorang chef keluarga dan ia ditugaskan untuk mengabdi pada keturunan Byun ke-dua belas. Ia dan Baekhyun telah berteman dari kecil dan Chanyeol sudah tahu di luar kepalanya apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Baekhyun, tidak hanya dari segi makanan oleh karena itulah ia tidak terbebani sama sekali meski hatinya sedikit sakit melihat pernikahan Baekhyun dengan istrinya yang sekarang.

Ah, Park Chanyeol mengagumi Byun Baekhyun.

Lelaki tampan itu mengagumi pengacara hebat itu, sifatnya yang tenang dan penuh wibawa begitu kontras dengan caranya saat mendampingi klien di pengadilan – begitu lugas, sigap, dan menuntut. Lantas saja ia dijuluki dengan 'pengacara terhebat yang pernah dimiliki oleh generasi Byun' sedangkan Chanyeol malah dicap sebagai satu-satunya nama Park yang berbelok menjadi seorang koki dimana seluruh keluarganya yang lain bekerja di perusahaan industri. Ia hanya menyukai memasak – terlebih lagi, kencintaannya itu semakin kuat setelah Baekhyun memuji masakan pertamanya saat ia masih di bangku sekolah.

Baekhyun... sosok yang mengerti keadaaan, yang berubah menjadi dingin setelah ia belajar hukum lebih dalam, ia yang begitu anggun, rapi dengan pangkasan rambut hitam kelam yang begitu perfeksionis, akan menyapanya di pagi hari dengan anggukan sebelum menegak secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa minum kopi dengan dua sendok makan gula di dalamnya – ia semakin mengagumi kepala keluarga Byun itu. Ia bahkan sangat lembut memperlakukan istrinya, Nari, yang Chanyeol berdoa akan tertukar jiwa dengan dirinya barang sehari. Dan lalu setiap pagi mereka akan menyapa dengan ciuman hangat dan—

"Baek _hyung_ pingsan setelah dicium oleh Nari _noona_."

Oh.

Oh... oke.

Ini terdengar seperti hal yang sama sekali tidak akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun; Chanyeol yakin itu.

"BAEK HYUNG JUGA MEWARNAI RAMBUTNYA MENJADI MERAH PEKAT!"

Umm.

Ya.

Chanyeol yakin ia tengah bermimpi.

 **.**

Tampaknya Chanyeol telah salah mengira dirinya bermimpi karena ia begitu yakin ia pasti, _sangat,_ telah berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Baekhyun, ia mendapati majikannya itu terbaring dengan warna rambut yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya – walau tetap saja pengacara handal itu tampak manis dengan gaya aneh seperti itu – dan yang terlebih tidak disangka koki itu adalah saat dimana si tuan besar tiba-tiba bangun dan seketika menghambur untuk memeluh tubuh kurusnya.

Jantung lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu berdebar.

Jongdae, selaku orang lain satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan karena Nari tengah sibuk menghubungi ambulans dan semacamnya, hanya bisa menganga lebar melihat kelakuan kakak sepupunya yang tiba-tiba saja begitu _out of character_. Baekhyun bergerak heboh sambil memeluk erat Chanyeol layaknya mereka adalah... sepasang kekasih? Lelaki dengan tulang pipi menonjol itu bingung, ia mengangkat alis satu – apakah ada yang salah dengan Byun Baekhyun? Seingat Jongdae, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yang suka sentuhan fisik; bahkan ia hanya akan memeluk dan mencium Nari pada saat tertentu saja dan sekarang?

Well...

"Chanyeollie! Kemana saja?"

Sangat.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa ketika bangun kau tidak ada di kasur, eoh?"

Tidak.

"Kau 'kan tahu aku sukanya manja-manja dulu~"

BUKAN.

"Morning kiss~"

Byun Baekhyun!

Sangat. Tidak. BUKAN. Byun Baekhyun sama sekali!

Chanyeol mendelik; matanya serasa membesar dua kali lipat begitu melihat wajah polos Baekhyun dengan bibir dimonyongkan mengarah padanya. "T—Tuan Baek—"

"Eung? Tuan?" Si mungil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia kaget namun penasaran dengan panggilan tersebut, namun beberapa detik kemudian lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu mulai tersenyum jahil. "Chanyeollie mau _cosplay_?"

Oke.

Benar.

Ini sungguh tidak beres.

"Apa tadi malam kurang puas?"

"..."

"Apa aku butuh menjadi pelayanmu, eoh?"

"..."

"Apa—"

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA KAU MABUK LAGI, HAH?!" Dan Jongdae sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya; ia menarik tubuh Chanyeol dari sepupu anehnya dan segera mengguncang tubuh si sepupu layaknya pemain drama yang sungguh berlebihan. "Sudah kukatakan jangan mencoba mengambil wine-ku karena—"

"Ya, Kim Jongdae! Kenapa kau ada di rumahku? Pergi sana urusi robot anjing aneh bernama Biber milikmu atau ganggu Kyungsoo! Aku mau bersama suamiku!"

Umm.

Oke.

Apa yang disebut Baekhyun 'suami' adalah tanda tanya besar Jongdae dan juga Chanyeol; mari lupakan sisa kalimat yang merujuk pada anjing bernama aneh dan juga nama seorang sahabat Baekhyun bernama Kyungsoo yang merupakan seorang hakim ternama.

Dua detik kemudian, Baekhyun balas menarik Jongdae, lalu mendorong tubuh yang tak kalah pendek darinya itu menuju arah luar, jemari lentiknya lalu meraih gagang pintu, ia membantingnya keras, dan sebuah bunyi 'klik' segera terdengar; pertanda bahwa kamar mewah itu sudah terkunci. Si rambut merah lalu berbalik badan, menatap Chanyeol penuh makna, senyum masih tersemat di wajahnya dan dalam hitungan tiga ia sudah kembali memeluk koki itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Kepalanya pening; matanya yang nyaris menyerupai panda karena beberapa hari yang lalu sibuk memecahkan masalah terdakwa yang terjerat kasus pembunuhan berantai perlahan mencoba membuka kepolaknya, menelanjangi bola mata sensitif pada pagi hari untuk menyapa pasangan hidupnya seperti yang kerap ia lakukan. Ia selalu bangun siang, terlebih lagi saat peradilan menyentuh titik puncak tersibuk dan karena itu, lelaki dengan tatapan mata tajam namun menenangkan itu tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika nanti ia tidak akan bertemu dengan sarapan pagi khas dari koki handalannya.

Ia tersenyum.

Membayangkan makanan saja sudah membuat wajah yang sebenarnya terbilang manis untuk ukuran pria itu menjadi semangat – dan mengenang masa-masa kecil mereka membuat ia terenyum masam; ah, ia rindu... bahkan pada sosoknya yang dulu.

" _Good morning, baby_ ~"

"Hmm... morning," balasnya sekenanya; tanpa menghiraukan betapa beratnya suara dari sang istri.

"Kenapa kesiangan, eoh? Apa aku begitu kasar tadi malam?"

Kasar?

Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerjapkan mata bingung. Siapa yang kasar padanya? Tadi malam yang kasar hanyalah isi berita-berita kejam yang mengatakan ia tidak punya hati membela seorang pembunuh berantai. Dan... tunggu, siapa ini. Kenapa suara asing ini begitu terdengar... hmm, agak familiar? Tapi nadanya sangat begitu... menggoda?

"Baek baby~"

Baekhyun segera menoleh.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" Sebelah mata dari wajah tampan itu berkedip; senyumnya begitu vulgar dengan kecabulan yang Baekhyun selalu lihat dari klien-nya yang telah memperkosa beberapa anak muda. "Tapi aku tidak tahu rambutmu hitam seperti ini? Kurasa kontrak dari Entertainment masih meminta kau berambut merah?"

Kalimat pertanyaan tidak jelas itu lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir tipis Baekhyun; mata itu melebar tidak berdaya, tangannya mengepal kuat, jantungnya berdebar tidak jelas. Amarah menguasainya, namun logikanya tidak bisa berbicara – keterkejutan otaknya membuat ia lemah dan dengan kurang ajarnya lelaki tampan yang tidak berbusana itu (agaknya Baekhyun sudah kurang waras) mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka; dan saat itulah Byun Baekhyun murka.

"APA-APAAN KAU!" Tudingnya kesal sambil mendorong lelaki kekar itu sekuat tenaga; matanya semakin melebar begitu memorinya berfungsi dan begitu mengenali wajah itu. "Park Chanyeol?!"

Hening.

Hanya suara kekehan Chanyeol yang terdengar sementara Baekhyun masih mencoba menyatukan keping-keping mozaik aneh yang membuat tanda tanya besar; kenapa. Kenapa koki-nya ada di kamarnya? Kenapa koki itu tidak berpakaian? Kenapa dia mencium bibirnya?

"Ada apa, Baek? Jika pantatmu masih sakit, jangan main kasar juga padaku."

DAN KENAPA BAEKHYUN BISA BANGUN TIDUR DENGAN KEADAAN YANG SAMA PERSIS DENGANNYA?

"Ada apa, _baby_? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Suara berat itu terdengar khawatir, perlahan ia mendekat dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Tangan besarnya meraih kening Baekhyun yang terbalut keringat dingin. "Apa aku benar-benar membobol lubangmu terlalu kasar tadi malam, hmm?"

Lalu Park Chanyeol bermulut mesum itu tidak sadarkan diri karena pukulan maut Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

"Jadi kau, Park Chanyeol, menikahi Byun Baekhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu pada tanggal 16 Maret? Dan kalian berdua sama-sama lahir di tahun 2092, begitu?" Matanya menyipit dan keningnya berkerut begitu sebuah anggukan ia terima dari lelaki tampan yang matanya lebam karena ia hantam beberapa menit yang lalu itu; dihembuskan nafasnya pias. "Jadi, sekarang... aku adalah Park Baekhyun? Dan ini adalah tahun 2117, benar?"

Sebuah anggukan kembali.

Kepala Bakehyun berdenyut nyeri.

"Dan kita menikah di Seoul, di sebuah gereja?" Kali ini ia bertanya dengan nada tinggi dan kesan tidak percaya yang kentara.

"Yap!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Desah Baekhyun. "Asal kau tahu, aku lahir tahun 1892 dan ini akan menjadi sangat konyol jika kau berkata tahun ini adalah—woah! Apa itu? Apa benda yang sedang melayang di atas lemari pakaianmu?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dari dalamnya bisa keluar sesuatu yang seperti hujan? Apa yang—demi Tuhan! Kurasa aku sedang bermimpi! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak gay—"

"Katakan itu setelah kau menghabiskan malam bersamaku dulu, Baek." Guarau Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. "Ah, kau sudah tidur berkali-kali denganku."

"Aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu!"

"Benarkah?" Tantang Chanyeol.

"Benar!" Jawab si mungil mantap.

"Kalau begitu tidur denganku, _baby_. Aku ingin morning—"

"Kau itu sudah menikah, Tuan Park!" Baekhyun meraung sebal sambil melemparkan sebuah foto dimana dua lelaki berwajah bahagia saling berciuman di depan altar. "Dan aku bukan Baekhyun-mu! Aish, kurasa aku dan Baekhyun-mu tertukar atau semacamnya aku tidak mengerti pastinya tapi ini seperti novel _The Time Machine_ yang kubaca beberapa waktu yang lalu... dan jika benar, maka aku pasti sudah masuk ke masa depan." Ia berceloteh sendiri; agaknya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang memang aslinya hobi berbicara keluar begitu ia dalam kondisi terdesak – tanpa sadar lelaki tinggi di hadapannya memperhatikan dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu... rupa kalian memang sama tapi sifat kalian berbeda sekali." Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ayolah... katakan saja ini benar kau dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu atau semacamnya. Aku percaya, atau setelah ini kau akan kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang kukenal, aku juga akan percaya tapi setidaknya dengarlah ceritaku tentang kehidupanku dan juga pasanganku – kau bilang kau mengenal seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang sama sepertiku di hidupmu, bukan?" Kali ini nada suara Chanyeol menjadi sangat serius, Baekhyun seketika mengikuti suasana dan ia mendengar dengan seksama. "Katakan aku kuno, tapi seratus tahun lebih yang lalu ada drama yang bercerita tentang... hmm, dia yang maju ke masa depan karena ada yang tidak beres dengan _soulmate_ -nya di dunianya. Yang omong-omong meninggal ketika ia pindah ke masa depan dan hey! Jangan melirik begitu, aku juga tidak mau Chanyeol-mu meninggal di sana!"

Satu tangan Baekhyun mengacung. "Keberatan!" Serunya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kebiasaan saat ia beraksi di meja hijau. "Maksudku..." dia mendehem, malu. "... pasanganku bukan Chanyeol; dia koki keluarga kami dan aku—"

"Benar!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Demi Tuhan, pria dewasa bernama sama dengan Chanyeol yang begitu pendiam dan baik hati ini begitu menyebalkan dan sangat berisik!

"Di drama itu, istri-nya yang sebenarnya bisa tinggal di istana namun ia hanya bisa melihat orang yang ia sukai menikah dengan orang lain! Mereka tinggal serumah pula!"

"Park Chanyeol-ssi..." desis Baekhyun mencoba tenang. "Kumohon jangan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak kupahami."

"Apapun itu, Baekhyun-ssi! Siapapun istrimu sekarang, atau suamimu sekarang—"

"Keberatan! Aku bukan gay—"

"Oke, istrimu sekarang... maka dia bukanlah belahan jiwamu yang sebenarnya. Namun dia adalah Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol-mu! Ya Tuhan, diriku di masa lalu yang malang..."

"Ya Tuhan..."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Koki bermata besar itu menelan ludah payah.

Oke.

Ini menjadi semakin aneh saja.

"Ini seperti _movies_ yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Chanyeollie! Atau apa ya? Dorama? Ah, aku lupa! Aku pasti sudah berpindah tempat ke masa lalu! Dan... tunggu... aku lupa kelanjutannya!" Anak itu histeris sendiri. "Ah... dia ke masa depan atau masa lalu ya? Ah, dia punya misi! Ya! Ah, bukan misi! Tapi... ah, aku ingat! Dia bermisi untuk... hmm... aku lupa~" Baekhyun mulai berwajah sedih dan Chanyeol menjadi kikuk sendiri, sangat awam baginya melihat wajah sedih majikannya terlebih lagi melihat secara dekat seperti ini.

Mereka tengah duduk di sofa kamar (setelah Baekhyun bersikukuh minta penjelasan kenapa tidak ada tato di lengan kiri sang suami, ia menjadi sadar dan mulai menganalisa suasana), dengan keadaan dimana Chanyeol telah bertukar informasi mengenai segala hal setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun tentang dirinya. Bingung. Keduanya bingung – terlebih Baekhyun, ia adalah seorang seniman yang juga merangkap sebagai pembawa acara beberapa program di TV nasional dan juga swasta dan ia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah mengambil sekolah sains selama hidupnya. Dari kecil sistem pendidikan telah memilih untuk fokus kepada hal-hal yang dapat menunjang cita-cita anak, maka Baekhyun kecil yang ingin menjadi pelukis hanya belajar hal dasar seperlunya saja. Sedangkan Chanyeol... well, dia kikuk dan mempunyai jiwa mengalah dan menerima keadaan, ia tidak suka Matematika dan Ilmu IPA dari kecil, dan ya... mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam ketidaktahuan.

"Kuharap Chanyeollie di sini..."

"Umm... aku di sini..."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. " _Aigoo_ , kau manis sekali, Chanyeol-ssi~ Tapi maksudku aku ingin suamiku yang di sini. Dia itu seorang jenius; dia seorang produser dan CEO perusahaan multimedia, dia tahu semuanya~ dia pangeran-ku~"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Entah mengapa ia ikut senang mendengarnya.

"Dan sekarang aku terjebak dengan Nari atau apalah itu."

"Mafkan aku..."

"Aish, kenapa minta maaf? Ceritakan kenapa Baekhyun di sini terdengar begitu bodoh hingga menikahi seorang perempuan!"

Chanyeol terpana. "Umm, sebenarnya Tuan Baekhyun sangat pintar dan hebat. Dan menikahi seorang perempuan adalah hal yang wajar—"

"Ah, aku lupa! Gay marriage baru legal tahun 2015 di Amerika—oops! Aku tidak boleh membocorkan banyak hal!"

"Benarkah?"

"Eoh?"

Chanyeol tampak tertarik dan Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya penasaran. "Benarkah suatu saat kaum gay tidak akan... bernasib seperti sekarang?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di masa sekarang?"

Lelaki berwajah tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Tidak... lanjutkan ceritanya, Baekhyun-ssi. Ceritakan seperti apa kehidupan di masamu sekali lagi, aku masih kurang paham." Koki itu mengalihkan cerita; ia hanya tidak ingin membuat suasana hati lelaki cantik di hadapannya ini menjadi lebih rusak jika ia tahu bahwa sepasang lelaki pecinta sesama jenis akan dikucilkan di masa mereka. Karena itu Chanyeol selalu memilih kata 'memuja' sebagai kata yang tepat untuk melambangkan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang berwajah sama dengan Baekhyun di hadapannya ini. Jika dirinya dua ratus tahun dari sekarang dapat menikah dengan Baekhyun dan hidup bahagia maka ia dapat tidur lelap di sisa hidupnya masa sekarang – Chanyeol percaya dengan reinkarnasi dan ia yakin sekali dirinya yang masa datang sangat hebat. Dari penuturan Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya masih kurang jelas baginya, ia sudah dapat mengira-ngira bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang berpengaruh di tahun dua ribu-an itu.

"Aku lapar."

Baekhyun mencicit halus, suaranya sedikit parau, jemarinya menyentuh perutnya dengan wajah yang dibuat merengut lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku akan bawakan makanan—"

"Masakanmu?" Potong Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu. Aku 'kan juru masak di rumah ini, Baekhyun."

"Asik!" Jerit Baekhyun melonjak. "Aku ikut melihat kau memasak! Aku sudah lama ingin melihat orang memasak! Ya Tuhan, akhirnya!"

Chanyeol melongo.

Baekhyun yang mengerti segera menjelaskan. "Di jaman aku hidup, tidak semua rumah memiliki juru masak lagi, bahkan ada yang tidak memiliki dapur. Manusia menciptakan sistem delivery atau kirim-mengirim makanan 24 jam sehingga mempermudah segalanya... Aku tidak bisa memasak, Chanyeol juga tidak bisa dan kami selalu makan di restoran."

"Baiklah..."

"Yay!"

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Baekhyun melempar sebuah jam digital yang sibuk menampilkan blueprint tentang kejadian yang terjadi di belahan dunia lain di detik yang sama; jam itu sukses ia arahkan pada Chanyeol, yang juga sukses menghindar. Lelaki tinggi itu lalu terbahak. "Sekali lagi kau mencoba merayuku, akan kupatahkan hidung bangirmu!"

"Baiklah, Princess—"

"Demi Tuhan—"

"Oke, oke... baiklah, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku akan mencoba membawamu ke-lab, temanku bernama Kyungsoo adalah semaca ilmuan hebat yang tidak punya hati dan sering sekali berniat mencelakakan Baekhyun-ku. Mungkin itulah mengapa kalian tertukar, Kyungsoo ini sibuk menyempurnakan alat _time_ _travel_ yang ia kerjakan dan tampaknya ia menjadikan Baekhyun objek penelitiannya."

"Oke. Bawa aku ke sana."

"Dalam waktu setengah jam, Tuan Putri."

"Dimana tempatnya?"

Chanyeol menjawab singkat. "Jepang."

"APA?"

"Jepang, kataku."

"Bagaimana bisa kita ke—ah, lupakan. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku hanya ingin balik ke rumahku."

"Dan aku ingin Baekhyunnie-ku, bukan orang tidak keren sepertimu."

 **.**

"Ingat. Saat kau sampai, portal akan tertutup dalam waktu beberapa detik jadi pastikan kau segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang satu lagi."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia tegang dan Kyungsoo terlihat menyeramkan; alis matanya tebal dan rambutnya berwarna ungu! Yang benar saja! Dan alat berwarna aneh dengan lampu-lampu mengerikan membuat ia tidak bisa fokus dengan apapun; Baekhyun hanya ingin pulang dan—

"Dalam hitungan tiga, kau harus melompati portal di dalam alat khususku."

"Apa?"

"Satu..."

"Sebentar."

"Tidak ada sebentar-sebentar! Dua!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Tiga!"

"Ah, persetan!"

Kabar baik: Byun Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul tahun 1917.

Kabar buruk: Portal ditutup sedangkan Baekhyun yang satunya entah dimana.

.

.

Kabar lebih buruk: Baekhyun kembali empat bulan setelahnya.

 **.**

Sudah sepantasnya Baekhyun mengharapkan kehadiran sang istri begitu ia sampai di rumah; namun ia justru merasa bersalah karena ia tidak sanggup membantu dirinya yang lain untuk kembali ke jaman yang benar. Pengacara manis itu terdiam; ia tidak tahu apa gerangan yang terjadi dan pikirannya kacau begitu melihat kalender yang mengatakan bahwa bulan itu adalah bulan Agustus sementara baru saja lusa ia melihat para pekerja merayakan ulang tahun salah satu petugas tamannya yang bernama Sehun.

Bicara tentang Sehun, pengacara handal itu tercengang begitu petugas kebunnya itu melambaikan tangan sambil menepuk pundaknya begitu ia melewati Baekhyun saat ia hendak masuk rumah sementara si pekerja lalu kembali mengintip tetangga mereka; rumah kediaman Lu. Seketika Baekhyun sadar; pasti ada yang tidak beres selama kehilangannya di rumah dan pasti si Baekhyun yang lain ini – yang entah kenapa aura buruk selalu menerpa telinganya setiap mengingat tentang Baekhyun di masa depan – telah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Lalu bagaimana nasib pekerjaannya?

Istrinya?

Keluarganya?

Baekhyun terdiam; ia sedikit memberi waktu bagi dirinya untuk berpikir kembali – apakah benar keluarganya pantas disebut keluarga jika dirinya sampai sekarang belum siap untuk memiliki anak? Dan jangan lupakan usaha Nari untuk membujuknya agar mereka segera memiliki momongan tetapi hati kecil Baekhyun yang keras kepala bukan main tidak bisa menerima jika ia akan menyentuh wanita yang tidak sepenuhnya memiliki hatinya; entahlah, ia bingung. Ia bukan sepenuhnya tidak menyayangi Nari, percayalah... ia menyayangi istrinya itu tetapi rasa sayangnya tidak dapat meyakinkan nuraninya untuk berkomitmen lebih dalam dan terlebih lagi, jauh di hati terporosnya... ia tidak pernah berdebar ketika menatap istri cantiknya itu.

Lantas keluarga apakah yang dipertaruhkannya sekarang?

Lantas lagi... kenapa saat ini wajah yang menjadi latar belakang pikirannya adalah wajah teman kecilnya yang setiap pagi ia sapa dengan sebuah tatapan dingin beberapa detik saja?

Kemudian timbul pertanyaan lain; apakah benar ia tidak terpengaruh dengan bualan dari Park Chanyeol di ratusan tahun yang akan datang?

Tidak ada yang banyak berubah dengan susunan rumah; hanya saja beberapa perabot sekarang mulai berganti warna menjadi yang lebih cerah – mirip dengan beberapa desain yang ada di rumah yang sempat ia lihat beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menyapa dapur; beberapa pekerja berada di sana dan mata Baekhyun melebar begitu melihat lelaki tertinggi yang tengah sibuk mengaduk adonan untuk membuat semacam krim penghias beberapa _cake_ yang ada di rak besi meja. Pengacara berambut hitam itu menggigit bibir ragu; ia sepatutnya berjalan menuju tangga dan melirik kamar untuk memastikan keadaan Nari namun kakinya perlahan melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi aroma manis tersebut.

Yixing, asisten memasak Chanyeol, menangkap wajah Baekhyun dan segera menyikut pinggang si tinggi – Baekhyun menahan napas beberapa detik dan menelan ludah begitu Chanyeol berbalik badan. "Baekkie? Sudah pulang?" Sapanya ceria – senyumnya sumringah dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol tersenyum secerah ini pada satu orang pun sebelumnya. Beberapa tepung mengotori wajah tampannya namun tidak terlihat konyol.

"Chanyeollie! Apakah kue pesananku tadi pagi sudah—" suara yang terdengar seperti rekaman dirinya sendiri saat berbicara itu segera mengundang keheningan. Seluruh mata segera bertumpu pada dua manusia yang begitu tampak sama itu; Chanyeol menatap nanar sementara Yixing terlihat bingung. "—kau... kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya lelaki dengan rupa yang begitu sama dengan dirinya itu tidak percaya.

"T—Tuan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa bungkam; satu spot dalam hatinya mencelos mendengar panggilan formal dan nada bicara yang terkesan penuh hormat itu diarahkan padanya. Begitu berbeda dengan panggilan 'Baekkie' yang tentu saja tidak diperuntukkan pada dirinya, melainkan Bekhyun yang satunya lagi.

Baekhyun lain yang tampak begitu manis.

Baekhyun lain yang dari sorotan matanya begitu menggemaskan, begitu penuh tawa, mudah membuat orang tertarik padanya.

"Ah, kau si pengacara?" Tanya orang asing dari masa depan itu lagi menebak sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri – menggemaskan. "Aku Park Baekhyun!" Sapanya sambil mengarahkan satu tangan dan mendekat tanpa melepaskan senyum – ah, dia tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan senyuman seperti itu. Tapi nama marganya menggores luka kecil di hati Baekhyun. "Chanyeol cerita banyak tentangmu! Dia sangat menga—"

"Baekkie, aku sudah membuat kue untukmu." Potong Chanyeol segera; Baekhyun dapat menangkap rona merah di telinga lebar dari pekerjanya itu dan entah kenapa hatinya menjadi menghangat.

Mereka bertiga segera memasuki ruang makan mewah dengan desain klasik, begitu berbeda dengan ruangan di tahun 2100-an yang baru saja disinggahi tanpa sengaja oleh Byun Baekhyun, Yixing melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa banyak tanya (meski wajahnya masih sangat terkejut namun ia tidak bisa menolak perintah majikannya). Canggung; hanya Baekhyun yang asik memakan kue buatan Chanyeol yang tampak santai sedangkan pengacara negara itu hanya bisa mencuri pandang sesekali pada teman kecilnya – ia penasaran, ia ingin tahun apa yang terjadi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Ujarnya membuka percakapan.

"Aku juga tidak ingat apapun..." jawab si mungil yang asik menjilati garpu menanggapi. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Chanyeol memberikan sapu tangan. " _Aniyo_ , Chanyeol yang bersihkan~" pinta anak itu membuat Baekhyun geram – ah, ia begitu frustasi; ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri tengah berpacaran dengan sosok pria tampan.

Sedikit kesal; Baekhyun mencoba mendehem. "Aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol- _mu_ , omong-omong..." ia mencoba memberi informasi dan menekankan imbuhan 'mu' agar lelaki itu sadar ia tampak tengah menggoda orang lain sementara ia sudah memiliki suami. "Dan sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku bisa kembali karena bantuan Kyungsoo; kau tahu, temanmu yang memiliki rambut aneh itu. Dia memiliki alat yang bisa membuka portal ke masa lalu atau semacamnya namun portal itu tertutup dan kau tidak sempat ke sana." Terang Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang dibuat sesederhana mungkin – ia tahu, terkadang ia bertele-tele dalam peradilan untuk membuat jaksa penuntut bingung namun kali ini ia harus berusaha membuat Baekhyun yang satunya lagi ini mengerti.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mereka terdiam dan Baekhyun masih tidak bisa untuk menatap langsung sosok Chanyeol yang merupakan soul—ah! Sial, Baekhyun termakan kata-kata dari si mesum itu! Ia sekarang bahkan berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol adalah _seoulmate-_ nya! "Bagaimana dengan Nari?" Tiba-tiba ia bertanya.

"Ah, itu..." ucap Chanyeol, akhirnya membuka suara. "Nyonya Besar liburan ke Jepang dan sementara Tuan menghilang Baekkie—ah, maksudku Baekhyun-ssi—" lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki manis yang dimaksud. "—mewarnai rambutnya seperti Tuan dan—"

"Demi Tuhan, berhenti memanggilku demikian!"

Chanyeol menutup mulut.

Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan.

Ia juga tidak paham namun panas menyelimuti hatinya dan ia bukanlah seorang idiot yang tidak mengenali perasaan ini; ia cemburu, ia tidak suka mendengar dan melihat Chanyeol begitu perhatian dengan orang asing yang mirip dengan dirinya. Konyol. _Sangat_. "Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu!" Ia lalu menarik lengan seniman yang memiliki jiwa anak-anak itu kasar meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa kasar begini!?"

"Kau!"

"Aish! Byun Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar tamu dan melepaskan cengkramannya begitu pintu tertutup rapat. "Kau harus pergi dari rumahku."

Lelaki yang satunya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Pergi?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dingin. _Aku tidak suka dirimu_ , batinnya berteriak. "Pergi kemana? Aku tidak punya—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Panggil teman-temanmu dari masa depan atau apapun, yang jelas aku tidak mau melihatmu di rumahku."

Baekhyun, si seniman dan juga pembawa acara terkenal itu, hanya bisa melebarkan mata tidak suka; ia tidak suka diperlakukan semena-mena – sudah begitu besar pengorbanannya berusaha menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun si pengacara handal selama tiga bulan lebih dan sekarang si pemilik nama dan gelar itu malah mengusirnya begitu saja. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang—"

" _See?_ Kau itu—" Baekhyun menghela napas, mencoba sabar. "—kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tapi kenapa Chanyeol begitu me—ah, sialan!" Ia mendesah berat. "Kumohon padamu, aku akan berusaha mencarikan tempat tinggal lain asal kau pergi dari rumahku. Akan sulit jika terdapat dua Baekhyun di rumah ini dan tempatmu bukan di sini, kau tidak berhak apapun di tempat ini. Ini adalah hidupku, ini duniaku."

Keduanya saling menatap; perlahan sebuah senyuman pahit terukir di bibir seniman masa depan itu. "Ini karena Chanyeol, bukan?"

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau bicara—"

"Dengar, Byun Baekhyun-ssi..." potong suara itu mengintimidasi. "Kau yang menikahi seorang gadis. Kau yang memisahkan diri."

"Apa—"

"Dan meskipun ini bukan tempatku; namun Park Chanyeol adalah pasangan hidupku. _He's my everything_ ; dan aku yakin kau tidak dapat melihat kesamaan mereka namun ketahuilah... aku tidak pernah melihat ada Chanyeol satu atau Chanyeol dua, bukan seperti dirimu yang bahkan menganggap aku bukanlah bagian dari dirimu. Seribu tahun yang lalu pun, jika aku bertemu dengan seorang Park Chanyeol maka aku akan tahu bahwa ia adalah belahan jiwaku _because I know him very well_ ; aku tahu."

Baekhyun terdiam; tidak menyangka seorang yang tampak begitu polos dan lugu dapat berkata hingga menusuk dirinya seperih itu.

"Bahkan dari penuturan Chanyeol; kau sendiri yang meminta agar dia melupakan perasaan yang mungkin ia rasakan padamu saat kalian perpisahan sekolah menengah atas."

"Aku—"

"Park Chanyeol adalah milikku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Dia bukan milikmu, karena kau yang telah mencampakkannya dari lama. Park Chanyeol adalah untukku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Karena kau telah menghapus namanya dalam peruntukkanmu. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. _Even in your dreams._ "

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak.

Ia mencoba tegar namun wajah di hadapannya seolah mengoloknya; dengan geram ia meraih kerah baju lelaki di hadapannya. "Jangan berbicara seperti kau tahu isi hatiku, keparat! _He is mine_ dan kau tidak tahu betapa besar aku mencintainya!"

Dan kepalanya pusing seketika.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Chanyeollie!" Seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya, namun memiliki rambut aneh berwarna merah – demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak akan sudi mewarnai rambutnya seperti itu, memekik histeris ke arah portal yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Aku merindukanmu~"

Sebentar.

Apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati dirinya baru saja berpindah portal.

"Jangan kaget, Baekhyun-ssi. Perpindahan portal memang sangat memakan waktu lama karena memakan memori otakmu dan menciptakan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak pernah terjadi." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar.

Baekhyun mendapati sebuah tangan besar membantunya berdiri. "Tuan tidak apa-apa?" Suara itu bertanya lembut; wajahnya dengan gurat cemas menyapa wajah pucat pengacara kota Seoul tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun masa lalu!" Suara dirinya yang lain menggema di kamar tidurnya yang sekarang terdapat portal yang menghubungkan dengan lab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melihat tubuh masa depannya sudah berada di rangkulan Park Chanyeol di sana; mereka tampak bahagia dalam genggaman masing-masing sebelum jitakan keras diterima si seniman cantik dari sahabat suaminya yang seorang ilmuan esentrik. "Ya, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Selamat tinggal, Byun Baekhyun-ssi!" Namun Kyungsoo malah melambai ke arahnya, mengabaikan lelaki yang telah ia jitak di sebelahnya. "Sampaikan salam pada diriku di masa lalu!"

"Ya, aku akan—hey! Darimana kau tahu—"

"Dandananmu kuno sekali, Park! Bergayalah sedikit! Pantas saja Baekhyun tidak mau tidur denganmu!"

Muka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera memerah mendengar kalimat yang menjurus dari portal ke masa depan itu – si mesum itu, Baekhyun tidak menyangka reinkarnasi seseorang yang begitu baik dan sangat sopan seperti Chanyeol bisa tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tidak tahu tata krama seperti itu!

"Ah, kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi, Soo—biarkan mereka bercumbu dengan bebas."

"YA!" Baekhyun berteriak tidak suka; namun agaknya si mesum Chanyeol tidak mendengar apa-apa karena portal menghilang begitu saja setelah lelaki itu mengedipkan mata sebelah. "Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan." Umpatnya lemah sebelum menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya karena sadar bahwa orang di sebelahnya adalah Park Chanyeol juga. "Maksudku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Aku mengerti." Ujar Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum segan. Ia tampak bingung harus melakukan apa karena mereka hanya berdua di kamar pribadi Baekhyun dan juga istrinya; merasa tidak pantas, Chanyeol segera beranjak keluar.

"Chanyeol..."

Lelaki tinggi itu lalu segera menghadap tuannya. "Ya?" Jawabnya sigap. Baekhyun mendekat ragu.

"Kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun _itu_ , bukan?"

"Ah, iya. Aku bertemu dengannya..." wajah Chanyeol memerah; Baekhyun tidak sadar berwajah masam melihat rona pertanda malu itu.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol kaget, ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya cepat. "Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali padanya! Dia menggemaskan tapi aku hanya menganggap dirinya seperti adik dan kita baru bertemu beberapa jam saja." Bantah pria itu membuat perlahan bibir Baekhyun melengkung menjadi senyuman manis.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak..." balas Chanyeol pelan.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Baekhyun membuat koki di hadapannya terpana.

Chanyeol menatap penasaran sebelum ia menangkap wajah majikannya merona merah; semerah buah kesukaan lelaki manis itu yang sering sekali menjadi hiasan di atas kue beras yang ia buat. "Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusuai." Tambahnya penuh makna.

Baekhyun tersenyum; ia begitu yakin orang yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

Dan keheningan kembali menyapa; dua lelaki itu hanya saling mencuri pandang dengan wajah senyum dan hati berdebar menyenangkan. "Ah, makan siang... Kau pasti belum makan siang. Aku akan ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu secepatnya."

Terkejut; Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Tuan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan menjauh, dan Baekhyun ragu untuk membuka mulut atau tidak namun saat ia mengingat kembali memori saat ia melihat foto pernikahan pasangan Park di masa depan, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan menyusul Chanyeol. "Chanyeol- _ah._ " Panggilnya sambil menyentuh lengan juru masak itu.

"Ya, Tuan?"

Baekhyun lalu menjijit dan mengecup bibir lelaki di hadapannya singkat. "Mulai dari sekarang panggil aku Baekhyun." Ucapnya sebelum menghapus jarak antara mereka kembali; dan kali ini Chanyeol membalas ciumannya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Mereka sangat romantis sekali~"

"Apa aku tidak romantis, _babe_?"

"Kau sangat romantis, Chanyeollie~ Aku hanya senang misi kita berhasil~ Maaf ya aku sempat lupa saat pindah portal dan tidak ingat apa-apa sama sekali. Kepalaku pusing~ untung saja rencana kita masih sukses!"

"Berkat kerja kerasmu, sayang..."

"Dan karena akting Chanyeollie yang juga hebat~"

"Dan berkat simulasiku saat Baekhyun berpindah portal." Kyungsoo mengoreksi perkacapan pasangan itu kesal; dan sialnya keduanya tidak menanggapi dan sibuk menonton Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang tengah berciuman di layar monitor besar di ruangan labnya. Beberapa saat kemudian pasangan suami-istri itu lalu ikut bercumbu, membuat Kyungsoo geram. "Ya! Kalian berdua, pasangan mesum! Pergi sana ke rumah kalian! Jangan kotori lab-ku!" _Scientist_ itu lalu menatap monitor; setidaknya pasangan di monitor telah berhenti bercumbu – layarnya lalu melihatkan sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan ke ruang kerjanya; ia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu dan Kyungsoo sengaja melakukan _zoom_ untuk melihat kertas yang dikeluarkan dari dalam laci si pengacara.

Suarat pernyataan perceraian.

Do Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum; setidaknya usaha sahabatnya untuk menyatukan mereka di masa lampau sekarang terpenuhi.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak berharap ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lain di masa lain; semacam setahun belakang misalnya? Atau setahun dari sekarang? Entahlah.

Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat portal di tahun 2014 tiba-tiba membunyikan alaram yang menyebabkan cumbuan duo mesum berhenti dan alis Kyungsoo berkerut. "Apa lagi ini?!" Ia lalu mematikan portal tahun 1917 dan membuka monitor pertengah tahun 2014. "Oke, tampaknya ada Byun Baekhyun idiot lain di masa ini yang—aish, sialan. Bahkan si idiot ini lebih idiot dari Baekhyun yang hidup denganku sekarang." Desis Kyungsoo kesal begitu melihat beberapa cuplikan dari berita-berita pertelevisian yang menyatakan bahwa seorang idol pria terkenal mendapatkan skandal _dating_ dengan kakak seniornya yang merupakan _idol_ wanita. Orang idiot macam apa yang berani berkencan di masa-masa naik daun dan dengan seorang yang lebih tua, yang idol juga, dan kakak senior-nya?

"Hmm? Siapa itu?" Baekhyun bergumam lugu. "Kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku?! Ah! Namanya Byun Baekhyun! Penyanyi idol grup EXO? Nama aneh..."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Agaknya semua Baekhyun di masa lalu adalah Baekhyun yang butuh dikejar mati-matian, lalu kenapa Baekhyun yang satu ini malah mengejarku, eoh?" Godanya membuat Baekhyun sebal.

"Bodo!"

Pasangan itu lalu melirik Kyungsoo. "Apa?! Kalian mau apa? Ya Tuhan, aku bersumpah aku menyesal pernah kenal dengan kalian!" Ucapnya namun tetap saja menyalakan mesin pembuka portal menuju tahun 2014.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang beraksi," ucap Chanyeol percaya diri.

" _Whatever_."

" _Fighting,_ Chanyeollie!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

"Astaga—Park Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku! Apa yang kau lakhmmmppt—"

Mata sipit yang berhiaskan eyeliner hitam kelam itu membulat tidak percaya; jantungnya berdebar tidak mengerti kenapa sahabat terdekatnya tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti ini. Dan lebih bodohnya; ia bahkan menerima begitu saja. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu kepalanya serasa pecah mendengar ocehan dari seluruh orang di sekitarnya. Ia mau mati saja.

"Manis..." ujar lelaki itu berat sebelum mengedipkan mata.

"K—kau—apa—kena—" mulut Baekhyun terbuka lalu tertutup; wajahnya merah padam – entah kenapa teman satu band-nya menjadi berkali lipat tampan dari biasanya. "Aku pergi!" Ucapnya segera menutup ruang ganti.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Yang ini tidak akan lama; kurasa aku bisa langsung kembali saat ini juga." Ujarnya bermonolog ria.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
